


One Piece Shorts

by Doffy



Series: Little books of little shorts :) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sensitive subjects, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: Just some little shorts, since I don't have much time on my hands anymore.It will be a funny, emotional and happy roller-coaster, if you decide to enter this book.So please enjoy this little book of One Piece shorts. :)





	1. Brother, I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings before the start of the short.  
> Enjoy. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little mouse was grieving at it's sibling's grave. Unknowingly to it, there was another mouse listening to it's cries of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Monkey D. Luffy, Reader, 

Pairing: Luffy and Reader 

Genre: Drama 

Additional Warnings: Death, Trauma

Story: 

It was crushing you mentally since you were a little kid. Your brother protecting you from some pirate and being killed while doing so. You could have done something. Anything. But you didn't. You were just watching your older brother get taken apart bit by bit, until nothing but pieces was left of him. 

You were screaming, screaming at your brother's grave and expecting an answer. 

But of course, none came. 

You were starting to hit the gravestone in anger, screaming louder and louder for an answer why he saved you oh so many years ago. 

Again, no answer came. 

Tears were streaming down your face in anger and despair, while raising your voice more and more. 

You wanted an answer ever since he was just walking casually in front of you, like he did so many times before. But it was his last time protecting you. His smile. Oh, his smile. How you remembered it, as he got beaten down and stabbed countless of times. He never stopped smiling as the life vanished out of his eyes. As his fire extinguished. As his heartbeat slowed down. As he stopped breathing completely. But he still had this smile on his lips. 

You screamed even louder at these cursed memories, not wanting to remember anything at all anymore from your own brother. 

You didn't want to remember his braveness, his boldness, his kindness and most of all you didn't want to remember him. He was dead. Nothing more then a mere memory. So why did it bother you that much? It happened over 10 years ago. You should have left the past behind and not visit his grave in the first place. 

You screamed a last time at your brother's gravestone, demanding an answer. 

"He loved you, Y/N-chan. He gave everything up for you and died with a smile on his lips. Shishishishi~ I know, that I am not a great help in such things. But how about we eat some meat? I am starving!" 

The man's eyes widened in surprise as you leaped towards his chest and hugged him tightly, while crying loudly in his shoulder. You felt the older boy smile softly down at you, while your crying grew more silent over the minutes. 

You received an answer this time.


	2. A crocodile in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are meeting a crocodile, who shouldn't be in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Sir Crocodile, Reader, other characters only mentioned 

Pairing: Crocodile and Reader

Genre: A bit of Drama/Weird/Funny too I guess?

Additional Warnings: None 

Story: 

You were walking through the abandoned streets late at night. Why are you doing such a stupid thing you ask? Well. It was late and you needed to go home, since you had to work until after midnight. It happened quiet often lately, if you thought about it now. You simply shrugged it off and continued to walk down the dimly lit streets. 

After a little while of skipping down the paths, you heard thunder slicing through the silence like someone interrupting a perfectly silent dream of you. It made you jump up in surprise and staring up into the clouds. 

Could it be? 

You felt something cool and wet hit you gently on your forehead. Like automatically your hand reached up towards it to touch the foreign liquid. 

It was water. 

A wide smile appeared on your lips. It didn't rain in such a long time! You felt your eyes fill with your own salty tears. This wasn't like you at all. You weren't suddenly that emotional over a simple thing such as rain. 

You yelled out in joy and started to run through the streets, pulling all the attention towards you, since you seemed to have lost your brain in these few seconds, which looked like it got replaced by the rain-water. 

After a few minutes of running around in the rain, like a little kid, you bumped into something or better said someone. You huffed in surprise and instantly bowed apologetically. You and your clumsiness could get you in some serious trouble somewhen. 

You just heard the person grunt lowly in your direction, like they didn't care at all about it. You peeked up at the tall human being and tilted your head. They had short black hair, which made you smile. It looked like a cat took it's time to lick their hair for hours. Your eyes fell down on the place, where their arm should have been, but instead of it, there was a large golden hook attached. They were very tall for a male person. They were very tall for any other human being to be exact. The next and last thing, which got to your attention was that the person had a large brown umbrella over his head. Why it got your attention you ask? Well, you see not everyone has a large umbrella with a crocodile pattern on it. It looked like the eyes of the pattern seemed to follow your every movement, which made you huff out in distress. 

"Crocodile?" 

You decided to make a move, since your curiosity got the best of you and because you didn't know their name, you called them by their umbrella pattern. This seemed to catch their attention as they lowered their eyes down to you, while they squatted down right in front of you. 

"From where does a little brat like you know my name?" 

You huffed out in surprise, which he seemed to notice since he raised an eyebrow down at your small body. He seemed to carefully investigate every inch of your body, seemingly deciding if you were a friend or foe to him. After a few minutes, which seemed to last like hours, he blew some smoke right into your face. You coughed heavily in surprise, since you didn't even notice him having a cigarette or cigar in his mouth. 

"What's your name?" 

"Y/N! Croco-Man!" 

"Well then Y/N. Would you like to join me?" 

You tilted your head in confusion as he offered you a hand, which you took after thinking shortly about it. 

"Why is a crocodile standing in the rain with an umbrella?" 

He seemed to be caught off guard by your question, since he seemed to just stare you down without a certain reason. 

"Well. Why is a little person like you standing in the rain without an umbrella?" 

You puffed your cheeks in embarrassment, since you weren't expecting such a response from him. 

"Whatever! At least my hair wasn't licked by a cat!" 

With that you walked fastly away from the tall man, who followed you in amusement. A small smile spreading across his lips.


	3. Surgeon of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flamingo was pecking down on it's prey. They prey tried to fight back, but all their   
> struggle was in vain. Until their savior came and the prey grew into something more.   
> Not a predator, but something in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Trafalgar Law, Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo 

Pairing: Law and Reader

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Violence, Gore, Death, Swearing 

Story: 

You were hissing loudly out in agony as your heart got ripped out of it's place in your body. It actually didn't hurt as much as you've expected it to. Nonetheless, it hurt like a complete Bitch. 

You gritted your teeth hardly together, while blood flowed out between them and dripped down on the snowy ground. Your torturer from the past hours stood smiling in front of you. 

"You should have told me where he is right from the start, brat~ Now you've got yourself into more problems, then you already are in in the first place~" 

You looked away, while clutching the wound on your chest tightly in your small hands. You had 6 minutes until you would die. Your devil fruit abilities made it possible to survive without a heart for a few more minutes. You experienced this sort of pain and situation once before already. 

The man in front of you kicked you right in your face, making you fall right against the snowy ground below you. Your breath quickened in surprise and pain. Small sobs escaped your throat, quietly begging for mercy without talking a single word. But you already knew the taller male in front of you would have none of that and only laugh at the misery you were in. It was your fault anyways. But you just couldn't betray the one pirate, who saved your life. The one who gave you the devil fruit, which made you survive the impossible. Tears flowed down your cheeks, while your teeth clenched even tighter against each other. 

"I won't betray him! I won't! You stupid Flamingo! I won't! I won't! I won't!" 

With every word you said, he seemed to get more angry. But you didn't care anymore. You trusted the pirate, who saved you with your life. He maybe wouldn't be able to save you this time. But you were able to save his life as return. 

A smirk spread across your beaten face, which took the man in front of you in surprise, since he took a step back. He obviously kept his guard up. Despite his ridiculous appearance, he was not as foolish as he seemed to be in the first place. 

You grabbed the next best object next to you, a stone. With a quiet huff, you threw it right at your pursuer, who was right in front of you. You raised your arm slowly and shakingly, being exhausted from the one sided battle. A yellow colored substance appeared in the palm of your hand for only a second. 

"Zetsumei" 

The stone seemed to glow in a weird yellow color, before it expanded to the tenth of it's usual size. Only shortly after it exploded right before the man's chest. 

It was dead silent for a few seconds, before laughter erupted right behind you. Your eyes widened in surprise at his speed as you turned around to face him. Your already beaten stomach was met with another punch, which made your body let out a yelp in agony. It wasn't let out of your own will. No, not at all. Your willpower and your mind were strong. But your body wasn't strong at all. It was very weak to be exact. 

Your torturer in front of you seemed to be even more mad then before. You seemed to have surprised him by your action. 

"You damn pipsqueak!" 

If you wouldn't be almost dying, you would probably find his words even funny. All of a sudden your vision turned blurry. 

1 minute already, huh? 

Without a warning, you felt the devil fruit ability from your pursuer tying you against the ground. Your breaths grew slower every second you hadn't your heart in your body. You closed your eyes in exhaustion. 

That was it then. Your powers had a limitation and you were already way over the limit. Clinging on your life, like a pathetic excuse of a human being. But that was nothing new for you, now was it? 

"Shambles" 

Everything was still blurred, but you knew exactly who that voice belonged to. A bright smile emerged from your lips as you felt the hole in your chest fill once again with your dear heart. 

"I knew you would come" 

You just earned a disapproving and dissapointed glare from the older boy besides you. 

"You are such a pain in the ass, you know that?" 

You giggled happily, while standing weakly and shakingly up once again. 

"Love you too~ Now let's run!" 

You laughed even louder as you grabbed Law's arm and pulled him with you, while the pink Maniac behind you followed you at an incredible speed. 

But nonetheless you saw a knowing and soft little smile appear on Law's lips. 

"Tch. You're unbelievable."


	4. 'Captain'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful bird met a dangerous cat and a sly fox.  
> The bird seemed to be amused by the situation it  
> was currently in, which seemed to confuse the cat  
> and make the fox grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Eustass Kid, Reader, Trafalgar Law

Pairing: Eustass Kid, Reader

Genre: Comedy, Drama 

Additional Warnings: Swearing, Honestly? Just Kid being Kid 

Story: 

You heard the yelling from two miles away already and were not surprised to see Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law in your little Coffee-Shop arguing about something. Your coffee was the best all around the whole Grand Line. 

You scoffed quietly as you approached the two older men and shoved them out of the way with no fear of them at all. Eustass seemed to be perplex and surprised for a second, before some veins popped out of his forehead, indicating that he was even more pissed then a few minutes ago. Law just seemed to be amused at the whole situation Kid was currently in. 

"Do you even fucking know who I am, you fucking bitch?!" 

"Eustass 'Captain' Kid. 470.000.000 Berry on your head. Want something else redhead? If you are just getting angry, do that elsewhere." 

He seemed to want to talk further, but a hit on the back of his head from Trafalgar brought his attention back to the smaller man besides him. If looks could kill, both of them would die instantly and probably very painful too. 

"If you could leave this lovely coffee-owner alone, Eustass-ya. I still need my coffee and it won't be ruined by one of your tantrums." 

Just as he finished to say it, you turned around as you heard some loud skin on skin contact. You instantly froze in place and could just facepalm at the scene in front of you. 

"Unbelievable!!" 

The Eustass Kid just slapped the Trafalgar Law across his face, like a pouty child, who didn't get a toy. You felt the tension rise in the room between the two as you suddenly burst out into laughter, being amused by the whole situation you were currently stuck in. Kid turned towards you once again, smacking some money on the counter, while yelling some incoherent words. Some words you were able to encrypt. 

"Women! ... Coffee! ... Pirates! ... Idiot! ... Fuck!" 

You looked towards Law in confusion on which he responded with an amused and playful wink. 

"One coffee for me too, please." 

The coffee machine was already running since a few minutes, which you were glad about. You always thought one step before things could actually happen. After a few minutes you put both coffees on the counter, while humming quiet happily. This seemed to get the attention of the hot-blooded redhead, since he raised an eyebrow down at you. 

"I was literally almost about the destroy this whole damn shop. Mind telling me why you're happy?" 

"Eustass-ya seems to be in love~" 

With a single death stare of you up at them, they both have been silenced. 

"Guys. I don't care if you are able to kill me or some shit like this. I just want to fucking enjoy my business and you won't get in my way, capichè?" 

Law just chuckled in amusement at your sudden aggressive reply, while Kid seemed to just have met a goddess, judging by his facial expression. 

"Captain~ Drink your coffee already~ Or I'll spill it all over you~" 

With that sentence he instantly downed the hot drink in one gulp and almost ran out of the little coffee shop, making Trafalgar laugh out loud. 

"Captain, huh?"


	5. The Phoenix of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mouse met a bird. The little mouse hid from the   
> bird, being afraid of the taller animal.   
> The bird had no intentions of harming the mouse or   
> any other animal at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :) 
> 
> A/N: Already over 100 hits? Thank you so much! I can't believe that this little book of one shots already is that popular! :)

Characters: Marco, Reader

Pairing: Marco and Reader

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Violence, Emotional Confusion, 

Story: 

You were crying quietly in a little hole below a wooden house. It wasn't your own house at all, but you had to hide somewhere before you would get hurt or worse.   
You heard countless of steps from several pirates, who ran across your little hideout without noticing you at all for your own luck. Screams of agony and despair were being heard all around your city.   
You backed away from the opening and backed more away into your hiding-place. A little desperate sob escaped your lips.   
You were just a little kid. You could do nothing at all against those pirates, who just ran around town and destroyed everything and everyone.   
Against your better judgement you laid yourself down on the muddy ground, being exhausted from running and crying. Only a few seconds later, you fell asleep without even thinking about it twice. 

You didn't know for how long you have slept in your hideout, but as soon as you woke up again, you didn't hear any noise out there. You rubbed your eyes tiredly as you slowly got on all four and crawled out of your hiding-place. You sat down right before the little hole and looked around in confusion.   
Everything was burned down or destroyed. Nothing was left as you knew it. Your friends were gone. Your parents were gone. Just everyone seemed like they vanished into thin air. Smoke was rising up from all buildings.   
It scared you senseless. Everything smelled so...bad. So rotten and burnt. 

Wait a moment... rotten? What can smell rotten? The citizen surely all escaped, right? No one got hurt, right? Everyone survived, right? Mom and Dad said, that nothing will happen.They couldn't be wrong, right? 

Your little heart felt like it was slowly, but surely getting ripped apart in your chest. At least it felt like that to you since your heartbeat was getting faster and faster every single second you thought about your friends and parents fate.   
You sniffled quietly as you stood up and looked around. No one was there. You made a few steps into your city, while trying to find your friends, your parents or just someone at all.   
They didn't leave you behind, did they? They wouldn't be that heartless to you. 

"Ey! Guys! There's still a brat over there!" 

You huffed in surprise as you stumbled away from the silhouettes, which were covered in this bad smelling smoke, which came from the left over buildings. You didn't waste any seconds as you turned in the other direction and stormed off to somewhere else. Everywhere but there. Everywhere but your city.   
You heard footsteps behind you approaching loudly, which sent you into a panic.   
Your eyes widened in fear as cold sweat dripped down your forehead and against the ground. Your bottom lip trembled as more salty tears escaped your eyes. 

"MOMMY! DADDY!" 

You yelled for your parents, but to no avail. They didn't answer your begging, your screams, your yells, your pleading.. No. No one answered you. You were completely on your own.   
Or so you thought. 

The next few seconds were going past you lightening fast, without even noticing your savior right in front of you. You only felt something warm embrace your whole body. With some left-over tears in your eyes, you looked up at them. A man had saved you. He looked like the bird your Mother told you about. A Phoenix. Those birds were kind-hearted and helpful to strangers as long as you didn't anger or hurt them.   
For the first time in a few hours a smile appeared on your lips. You snuggled yourself into the stranger's chest as you saw blue flames all around you. They seemed to form some kind of shield.   
You were feeling protected. You loved that feeling. You felt like nothing would happen to you in this stranger's arms.   
You felt the man starting to move and walk away from your destroyed city. But you didn't care anymore. You found someone new. Someone trustworthy. You were sure, that he would help you to find your parents and your friends too. 

What you didn't see however, were the pirates, who chased you down.   
They were mutilated beyond recognition by certain blue flames. Some were still flailing wildly around and trying to scream. But their vocal chords were burnt down into nothing but ashes. 

Maybe you were lucky, that you found the stranger. Maybe unlucky.   
But maybe. Just maybe.   
Maybe the stranger found you and not you him?


	6. A/N: Any suggestions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love to have some suggestions from someone else, since I have so many ideas, but not enough time to put them on paper.  
> And I would love to hear what you people want me to write too. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings I guess?  
> :)

As I've already said I really would love some suggestions from someone else.  
And to be honest I am in quiet a stress because of studying and I am kind of in a struggle of what to write.  
You can suggest whatever you like or would love to read the most in my writing style. :)  
And for the last chapter and the chapters before. They will probably be re-written at some point. For now they are just like. Ideas, which are written down but not perfectly executed in my style. At least that's my own opinion. :)  
So. Anyways. Enough rambling and ranting from me.  
If you have any suggestions feel free to DM me or make a comment, since I can't read minds. ;)  
See ya'll in the next chapter.  
Author out~ ;p


	7. A heart full of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat and a mouse have grown to be best friends.   
> The cat is protecting the mouse, while the mouse   
> is helping the cat with informations about several   
> things it wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Ace, Reader, Blackbeard, Marco, Blackbeard Crew

Pairing: Ace, Reader

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Death, Violence, Trauma 

Requester: Wants to stay anonym :)

Request: Could you do something with Ace and the Reader? Like. The reader is in danger from the Blackbeard Pirates and   
Ace comes to save the Reader, but will die trying? Like a little AU thing? Know what I mean? 

Story: 

You giggled quiet happily as you took another swig of your hot chocolate. It seemed like you already had way to much, which your boyfriend agreed with. He tried to take the drink away from you, but to no avail. You were actually very fast, while only being on sugar though or maybe it was because of your Devil Fruit abilities? Who knows? Definitely not drunken you. Drunken on sugar.   
Sounds like you were in some kind of comic or something similar. 

You snickered in amusement as Ace finally was able to catch you, but he was so strong, that the both of you fell on the ground with you laughing like a madman. Your boyfriend face-palmed, but ended up cracking up into laughter with you. You hugged him tightly in happiness, never wanting to let him go ever again. You missed him so much, since he was almost every single day on the ocean, experiencing adventures and dangers. You were happy for him, but couldn't help but worry about his well-being. He noticed it after a little while and promised you to always come back, but you knew, that he would probably not be able to keep his promise.   
You pressed a clumsy kiss against his lips and smiled up at him sadly. "You have to go, Baby. I know, that I shouldn't worry about you all to much. But I just do. I love you, you know that right?"   
You had tears in your eyes. You didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to live without Ace.   
But you didn't know, that this time would come sooner then expected.   
Ace smiled softly down at you as he wiped these tears off your cheeks and placed a kiss in return on your lips too. "You worry to much, Doll. I am Fire Fist Ace and I am not that called for nothing!"   
You giggled at his huge ego and the adorable look on his face. Sometimes he just looked like a little puppy.   
Both of you stood up as Ace ran out of the door, while waving at you with a bright smile. You waved back as you heard Marco lecturing him about being late and not being rude to you, which made another quiet giggle escape your lips. 

 

It was a few months after Ace left and a few days before he would come back again.   
You were currently working at a little bar in town as ten shifty looking persons came into your working place. You instantly noticed these infamous people and almost dropped a few plates full of food.   
Avalo Pizarro, Catarina Devon, Doc Q, Jesus Burgess, Lafitte, San Juan Wolf, Shiryuu, Van Auger, Vasco Shot and last but not least the leader of the whole crew, Blackbeard also known as Marshall D. Teach.   
You pressed your lips into a small line, not even questioning how most of them got through the small front door. They were surely not in this town because they found it beautiful or something like that. No, that would seem ridiculous. You let out an annoyed and quiet breath at they all sat down in front of you and seemed to stare you down. You stared back at them and tilted your head.   
"Do you want to order or just stare holes into my body?"   
The whole bar seemed to went quiet after you stopped speaking, but Blackbeard seemed to take it with humor, to your own relief, since he started to laugh.   
"You got courage, little girl. Not everyone would react this way to us."   
Now you were only plainly annoyed. "I am getting annoyed with this."   
"IF YOU DESTROY THE BAR AGAIN, IT WILL BE YOU WHO PAYS FOR IT THIS TIME, Y/N!" You mentally cursed your chef for saying your name out loud. It always ended up in a fight, since there was a bounty on your head, but you only received a glance from Blackbeard at your name. His crew seemed disinterested into you and just goofed around with other people in the bar.   
"Y/N? The Y/N? The girlfriend of fire fist Ace?"   
You bit your bottom lip and looked quiet shyly away as he just stared you even more down.   
"And what if I am?"   
He let out low chuckle and shrugged innocently. "Nothing. I am just curious." You made a poker face up at him and started to glare. The tone in his voice gave it away, that he was just toying around with you. He bursted out into laughter at your reaction, grabbed you on your collar and easily pulled you to him. You huffed loudly in surprise as you tried to get out of his grip. "Not everyone has such a tongue like you, little one. Would be a shame, if you loose it. Don't you think so too?" You gritted your teeth tightly together. "Just tell me what you want already." He tilted his head in amusement as if that was a stupid thing to ask for. In the next few seconds you just saw his fist approaching your face fastly and instantly get knocked out into darkness. 

You didn't know how long you got knocked out, but as you woke up you heard Ace's voice yelling your name. Someone was shaking you, but ended up picking you up and probably running away with you. You opened your eyes slowly and indeed saw your boyfriend's gorgeous face above you, which made you smile in glee. "You and your stupid sassy personality! I was so worried Y/N!" He dodged a few bullets with you, since he could not just let them go through him, because they would hit you then. You shrugged very weakly as an answer and closed your eyes very tiredly once again. He huffed loudly in distress as you felt something cold right besides you. It felt so dark and cold, so full of power. "Shit! Not now!" Ace tried to dodge with you, but it was to late. 

 

 

 

 

A few months later occurred the funeral of your beloved boyfriend. It was short, but many people stood by his grave after a speech from Whitebeard and Shanks. Marco gave you a tight hug, since he was one of your best friends. He stood there with you and held you tightly, as your tears started to flow. After a few hours he managed to calm you down and walk away with you, after both of you put flowers down on Ace's grave, which made you loose several more tears again.   
If you weren't that stupid these months ago, Ace would still be alive and laughing with you, probably joking around too. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few years later you were still full of grief and sadness. You were just washing and drying some dishes as you heard a very familiar voice calling you by your first name. 

"Y/N?" 

You turned around with wide eyes and looked up at the brightly smiling face of your dead boyfriend.


	8. I'll be your Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little mice were facing a hyena.  
> The powers were hugely different.  
> But the taller and older mouse would always be protecting  
> it's little partner in good and bad situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Bartolomeo, Reader, Bellamy

Pairing: Bartolomeo, Reader

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Violence, Trauma, Swearing

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:

You hit Bartolomeo right on the back of his head with tears in your eyes. "You're such a fucking moron, you stupid idiot!" A wide and taunting smile appeared on his lips. "What am I now? You gotta choose, Y/N-ya!" The pirate bursted out into laughter as he noticed angry tears spilling out of your eyes. "That is so not funny, you dickhead! You are just the worst!" Bartolomeo pushed you hardly to the right side, but just as you went to complain, you felt cold air rushing past your cheek.

Your eyes widened in surprise as you saw the Hyena standing before the both of you as nothing just happened. As if he didn't try to attack the two of you. You scoffed quietly and avoided eye-contact with the taller pirate and glanced towards Bartolomeo. He was grinning, like usually.

You slowly made your way towards your old and annoying friend, quietly seeking and begging for his protection. Bartolomeo was always stronger then you and in almost everything better. But he goofed a lot around. That would be his downfall somewhen.

He just chuckled and nodded at you happily, despite the danger in front the both of you. The Hyena rolled his eyes. The pirate seemed to be annoyed at something. "Could you quit the crap already? I am already enough annoyed by seeking this dumb Bitch." Bartolomeo and you got taken by surprise. This wasn't the goofy and playful Bellamy you two knew. He was still a dick, but in a nice kind of way. You clinged tightly on Bartolomeo's coat and hid behind him, which made you instantly feel a lot more safer then before.

Your muscles relaxed completely as you felt his barrier appear around the both of you, but mostly around you. He was always a bit more protective around you. You didn't even notice when the fight started, but you noticed that Bellamy wasn't playing around. He fought with all of his strength and hell, that was a lot. You even noticed Bartolomeo having problems with the fight and that says a lot in your opinion. "No one can get through my barriers!" Your friend started to laugh once again as you sat down on the ground.

The barrier around you was gone. You knew, that he had a limit with creating those. Bellamy and Bartolomeo continued fightening as you heard him yelling your name. You looked towards your old friend with a questioning look on your face, which dissapeared as you noticed the shadow on the ground as if someone was above you. Like in slow-motion you looked above you, only to find a smiling Bellamy there. "Spring Death Knock!" You swallowed hardly, not having any time to dodge the attack anymore. You bit down on your lower lip and waited for the pain to happen. But it never came. Not even a bit. You heard your old friend coughing and struggling to breath, so you looked up. For a moment you forgot to breath as you saw him probably on the verge of death and still having this damn smile on his lips. He gave you a thumbs up to signal you, that he is alright. But hell no. You didn't believe that one bit. He stopped Bellamy's attack with his own body and not with one of his damn barriers. But you noticed, that the Hyena was cackling weakly on the floor, before loosing his consciousness. As Bartolomeo started to laugh and coughing up some of his own blood while doing so, you started to cry once again. "I will always be your barrier, Y/N-ya! No worries!"

You knocked him out with one single punch and dragged him towards your hideout to take care of him. You hated this idiot. He keeps worrying you so much and you just can't let him be on his own. You were a hundred percent sure that he would die then. So you stayed and took care of his wounds until he woke up once again.


	9. Pokerface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mouse tried to steal some cheese, but got instantly caught doing so. Now it plays around with Justice.   
> But playing around can have it's price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Smoker, Tashigi, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Comedic, Drama 

Additional Warnings: Violence, Threats, Swearing

Requester: Wants to stay anonym. :)

Request: Can you do a comedic scene with Smoker, Tashigi and the Reader? Could the reader be  
a child too? I am a sucker for child fanfics, ya'know. Annnnddd we need some  
women power in here too! So go Tashigi!  
( I just realized, that I didn't include a single women in this fan fiction up until now. I am super sorry. I  
didn't even notice. Hope, that you all forgive me. :) )

Story:  
Smoker sure wasn't fond of him finding you to say the least. You were behaving in such a very weird way, not like any other kid. But as Tashigi tried to step into the scene before there would be  
happening a massacre, Smoker and you just stared her merciless down as if she was an actual enemy. The young woman instantly understood what you two were saying and decided it would be  
the best to keep quiet. At least for now.  
You bit Smoker's wrist tightly and smiled in triumph as you felt the hard ground hitting your little body. You instantly stood up and ran away from the both of them since you weren't trusting them one bit. They were outsiders in your eyes and you didn't like them at all.  
Meanwhile Tashigi was smiling amused down at Smoker, who was cursing and holding his wrist tightly. You seemed to have quiet a strong bite, if you could stop a Marine Vice Admiral that easily.  
Smoker just huffed quietly as he looked after you.  
"Alright, alright. I got it. Get that little brat."  
She puffed her cheeks in protest and crossed her arms tightly.  
"Get that little brat, what?"  
"Get that little brat, PLEASE?" He grumbled quietly, turned around and walked back towards their ship. She giggled quietly at his behavior. He always seemed to be grumpy, but he sure had a soft heart.  
Tashigi would surely get you in a matter of seconds. Or that's what she thought a least.  
It has been over an hour and Smoker was almost tempted to jump off the ship and into the ice cold sea water below him. The Vice Admiral groaned loudly in annoyment, but stopped soon after as he heard Tashigi and his crew near him. His heart skipped a beat as he spotted them all running after you as you just simply smirked at their try to catch you.  
"ENOUGH WITH THIS NONSENSE!"  
He was beyond angry currently as a hand manifested out of smoke right in front of you and grabbed you by your throat. It pulled you right on board of the ship, while Tashigi and the crew members almost crawled in exhaustion behind you. You huffed in surprise as you got harshly dropped on the ground right in front of Smoker. As you looked up at him, you froze quietly in some kind of fear. You didn't fear anything since several years, so you couldn't really say if what you were just feeling, was actually fear.  
"Take a picture, it might last longer."  
You let out a loud hiss as your body started to go limb right after you finished your sentence. The ground felt inviting as you curled yourself up into a very tight ball in pain.  
You heard Tashigi's disapproving and shocked yelling as you felt hands being all over you. But you blacked out not soon after. 

As you woke up, you felt like you were having a hangover from a party or something like that, since you felt like literal shit. You hugged your stomach tightly in agony and sniffled quietly. It was so cold too in this room, where you currently are in.  
You hated marines. You really did. They just cause trouble and hurt and nothing else. Even pirates were way better then those idiots.  
Soon after you noticed the door opening and a familiar silhouette walking into the room. You scoffed quietly up at him as you hid under the blankets. After a few seconds of trying to ignore the presence of the vice admiral, your protective blankets got pulled harshly off of you and you yourself got lifted up into the air.  
"Trust me. This is as much fun for me as it is for you, brat." He blew some cigar smoke right into your face with a low snarl, which made you cough heavily in disgust. Smoker seemed to roll his eyes at your action as he let go of you once again. "Since Tashigi was against throwing you into the sea, you have to come with us." He shrugged at his statement, like it was a regular thing for him to say. You glared deadly up at him. "So you're a murderer now too? Fuck you too, you disgusting Freak!" Tears were rolling down your small cheeks as you hugged the blankets tightly in comfort. He seemed to think about your words for quiet a bit as he ended up in a long sigh. "I didn't think of you being a devil fruit user, kid."  
He wasn't someone of apologies it seemed, so you just turned away from him once again and layed down in the bed you were currently on.  
You just heard his heavy foot steps go farther away until he was out of the room. Not even a minute after you heard a loud slap, but nothing else. The ship seemed to be dead silent about something currently.  
The foot steps approached once again, but way slower. As you heard the door open a creak, you noticed a low whisper of four words: 

 

 

 

 

"I am sorry, Kid."


	10. Do NOT watch me eat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little mouse was curious as to why the cat  
> was always hiding itself while eating. Soon the  
> mouse started to understand. The cat was furious  
> as it noticed the mouse spying on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)  
> Almost 900 reads! Thank you all so much! I can't even describe how happy I am! 
> 
> It's a bit short and probably out of character. Sorry about that. I am just way to focused on learning.  
> I hope, that you all forgive me somewhen. :)

Characters: Charlotte Katakuri, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Comedic, Drama

Additional Warnings: Violence, Threats of Death, Swearing/p>

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:

You were spying on him since a few hours and just couldn't believe your eyes. Katakuri was some kind of fishman! His set of sharp teeth was shining brightly as he dug into another doughnut. You jumped up and down in excitement at your discovery. But you didn't notice you were squealing, until something hard and solid hit you right in your face. You huffed out loudly in surprise as you landed right on your back and looked for the source of your downfall. Not even a few seconds later you immediately found it. It was Katakuri himself glaring down at you from his eating place.

You waved shyly and way to happily to him as you started to run away in your maximum speed. Although you were really fast, he caught up to you really easily since he was right in front of you. You noticed this little fact way to late as you ran right into him. He seemed to be furious about you spying on him, since you got grabbed on your collar by him. "Hey! I just wanted to see what you are hiding! And now I know. So let me down already!" Your tone was way to demanding for the situation you were just in. Katakuri seemed to notice the ungrateful tone in your voice too as you got immediately a slap from him. You started to pout and remained silent after that, while looking down on the ground.

"M' sorry.." You were like an emotional rollercoaster. One time you were sassy and happy, but the next time you would cry your eyes out because of something that happened. You sniffled quietly as you looked up at him once again. Katakuri let out a deep and annoyed breath as he let go of your small frame once again.

"Just shut the fuck up and don't tell anyone, would you? I don't have the nerves to deal with you right now." You got taken aback by his sudden swearing and just nodded fastly as an answer. He seemed to be satisfied by your action and walked back towards his eating place. "Oh, before I forget, Y/N?" You tilted your head questioning towards him once again. "Tell someone your little discovery and you're going to wish, that you never even met me." He was smiling happily back to you as your face turned into a terrified grimace.

You instantly ran away deeper into the little maze. Katakuri groaned quietly in annoyance. "I am not a damn fishman. I should teach her some things."

His smile turned softer as he let out a quiet chuckle. Katakuri went back to eat his lovely doughnuts all day.


	11. The cowardly Sniper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mouse running away from a threat.  
> But not long after it meets a similar  
> mouse with even more problems then  
> it itself has.  
> Will it get out of it's shell to help the  
> smaller one or will it just run away like  
> all the other times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Usopp, Reader, Katakuri 

Pairing: Usopp/Reader

Genre: Comedic, Drama

Additional Warnings: Death Threats, Violence

Requester: ???

Request: Do something with Katakuri and Usopp! Like some kind of fight-scene!

Story: 

You were running fast. Way faster then everyone else in the Charlotte Family. That gave you an huge advantage if it came as far as trying to escape, which you were doing right now. Well, you were trying to do so at least.  
But as soon as your older brother Katakuri got wind of your actions, he immediately went after you. And that's exactly how and why you ended up under one of his boots and wiggling around like a fish, which got out of the water.  
You started to whine loudly up at him, but only got a disapproving and dissapointed glance back. Rage and hatred started to bubble up for your own family. All these years of training, torture and self-hatred for not being good enough were flaming up from your inside. You glared deadly up at your older brother with tears in your eyes. He avoided your glare and sighed quietly. You weren't able to pinpoint what he was feeling right now. But, honestly? You didn't care even a little bit about him right now.  
Suddenly you felt no pressure on your back anymore and just felt something warm wrapping around your whole body.  
You just let out a small sniffle and wrapped your small hands around yourself and ignored your older brother completely. You knew Katakuri was acting like he would punish you, since members of the Crew were surrounding you and him in this damn place. But it still hurt your feelings, even if he was just acting. You knew, that he would never willingly be able to hurt you.  
At least you hoped so, since it was pretty hard to read how he was feeling. 

 

 

 

 

A few days after this little incident, you already forgave him. But that wasn't what was important right now. You were worried about him and his opponent. Some pirate only half his size. Not even half, if you were correct. He seemed to be trembling in fear.............and passed out. You snorted in amusement and held back a little giggle, which soon died in your throat as you saw your brother still wanting to attack the smaller man. But you were quick to make it between them two and catching Katakuri's Mogura in one hand, stopping it completely. Your older brother didn't seem to be all to happy about your decision since he was looking like he would throw you in the ocean in the next few seconds. You yourself only giggled quietly at his reaction and picked the smaller man up. Well. He was very tall from your view, but you still somehow managed to pick him up. Katakuri let out a loud and annoyed sigh. He hated it, if you were near him in a fight. Mainly because you were able to get hurt. But you would mostly spare the opponents of him too, since you yourself knew what he was capable of.  
You stuck his tongue out and up at him, just to get your tongue pulled out further, but gently. It made you squeal out in surprise as you tried to get out of his grip, but you gave up soon after and just stood there pouting.  
What surprised you the most was hearing a silent chuckle from behind his scarf, which you made him out of wool. He seemed to like it too, much to your happiness and glee.  
After a few hours of you taking care of the man, who your older brother almost murdered horribly and Katakuri himself watching over you, so you probably won't get attacked by the unknown male person, if he ever wakes up again that is. But all of his vital points were still intact, so it shouldn't take much longer for him to come out of his little slumber.  
After another few minutes of waiting patiently and your older brother trying to make you some tea in the kitchen across the room, the man finally woke up. Much to your dismay he started to scream and look around frantically. Not even a second after he spotted you and pulled you in a suffocating hug. He was yelling something about 'I was so sure! I was going to die! We will escape! No worries!'  
You were honestly just completely confused at the person's antics. Katakuri coming into the room right now honestly didn't help one bit either. The man's actions just were more faster and frantic, which your older brother really disproved of. The next thing you noticed was Katakuri slapping the man across his face, which actually silenced him. The unknown person started to laugh very nervously and hid you behind him to your surprise. Your older brother's anger grew every second more until his eyes actually started to shine in a deep blood red. You felt a shiver running down your spine and tried your best to calm the person down.  
After what felt like countless of hours, you managed to calm him down and to get to know him at least a bit. His name was Usopp, a pirate of the Straw-Hats.  
You huffed in surprise up at him and tilted your head in amusement. He didn't look like a pirate at all. Usopp was very cowardly too from what you could tell, so you could hardly imagine him living on the seas. But the Wanted-Posters of him and the others didn't lie. At least you didn't think so.  
Your older brother didn't seem to like him that much, so he had to go pretty soon after.  
"It's nice to have seen some other pirate without having to fight." You smiled brightly up at him, your eyes shining in a bright red, just like Katakuri's. "Well! I, the great Usopp, am to powerful for you two anyways!" Usopp smiled brightly back down at you, which made you giggle very hard on the brink of crying because of joy.  
You were feeling truly happy right now, which was very rare for you. Even your older brother knew of it and it probably made him happy too to see you like that.  
But the next thing Usopp did, really surprised you. Before you knew it, the both of you were kissing each other.  
Not for long though. As Usopp saw Katakuri's eyes glowing down at him in anger, he was running for his life, your older brother running right at his heels. 

 

You were laughing loudly and happily, while smiling brightly. 

What a weird day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usopp fighting Katakuri?  
> I will rather spare him from that.  
> He would probably faint and never  
> stand up again. :,)  
> Well. Not fully sparing. ;)


	12. I've got a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a story!   
> Just a very important question! :)

Hello everyone!   
As stated as in the title, I've got a question.   
Would you want some One Piece Character/One Piece Character too? If yes, could you give me some examples of what you would like to read?   
Or should I just keep it One Piece Character/Reader? 

By the way.   
Do you have any complaints for the previous stories?   
If yes, I would like to hear them, so I can make a few changes and improve my future stories like that. 

Anyways.   
That's enough talking from me.   
See ya'll in the next chapter again. :)


	13. A little tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fish was swimming in the large ocean with it's friends.   
> The fish found a little flower levitating on the water.   
> It found the little plant beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Jinbe, Reader

Pairing: Jinbe/Reader

Genre: Comedic, Romance?

Additional Warnings: No warnings this time. :)

Requester: Chocolate4Spiders

Request: Maybe you could do a Jimbi/Reader where the Sun pirates stop at an island and a street performer steals a kiss and the crew laughs at his reaction. 

Story:  
He let out a loud sigh and rubbed his temples in amusement. Watching Dragon's son was surely not an easy task to do. But as much pain as it was able to cause, Luffy always managed to get a smile on Jinbe's face.  
"LAND! THERE'S AN ISLAND IN FRONT OF US!"  
It didn't even take Luffy one minute to get out of his quarters and on top of the ship-mast. The rubber captain still had his energy after fightening with this Sweet Commander, which Jinbe himself found actually very impressing.  
But enough of fights. They should focus on the brighter sides of things for now as long as they were able to.  
Jinbe got out of his deep thoughts not long after and watched the crew dancing and goofing around. He was happy to have joined these pirates. The fish-man rarely got to see such purity and happiness in this world anymore.  
Although before he even noticed what was happening, he got launched through the air, much to his own surprise. "Luf-?!" He managed to choke out half of his name, but ended up hitting the ground not shortly after with the whole crew on top of him, with only Franky staying behind on the ship, since he didn't feel his giant body on him too, much to his own relief.  
The rubber man was laughing his shoes off himself, literally. He was holding his stomach in glee and cried tears of joy. Nami was quick to shut her captain down though. With a quick hit on his head, he was already apologizing to the woman in front of him, much to his own amusement.  
Jinbe looked around himself for the first time and found himself being stunned by the beauty of this little town. It was nothing special, but the way it was decorated with countless of different colored flowers and with snow covered lanterns just tugged at his heart-strings. It was just absolutely amazing. The village itself was peaceful, even though people were actively passing by him and the Straw-Hats. The other humans were greeting them happily, like they were being part of the town itself. Much to his own surprise, they weren't hostage or careful in any way. They seemed to just accept them straight away.  
Enough time of thinking. More walking.  
Jinbe was walking through the town, feeling weirdly warm even though it was currently snowing. He wasn't even wearing anything appropriate for this kind of weather, but nonetheless the fish man continued his little journey through this small town.  
After a few minutes of walking, Jinbe arrived at the main square, where he noticed a crowd of people surrounding someone. Funky music was coming from this direction too. He wasn't quiet a fan of this kind of music, but he walked towards it anyways. Something about it was strangely inviting.  
Shortly after he was standing in the crowd and knowing why there was one in the first place. Street-Performers. There were street-performers and damn good one's too.  
People all around them were cheering them on and whistling at them in awe. After a few seconds of watching these performers, he started to cheer them on too.  
One of them seemed to notice Jinbe's presence right away. They felt, that there was a new presence around and smiled amusedly. The fish-man didn't seem to have listened to that kind of music before. You were able to see that on his movements.  
But you had to admit, he was looking really cute and his movements were just way to adorable. Your heart started to flutter as a smile appeared on your face. He seemed to be so happy upon entering this island.  
So you just had to reward him, didn't you?  
With only your street-perform-partners noticing, you slipped elegantly past and into the middle of the crowd. You were now right in front of the fish man and doing what you could do best. You started to dance and he seemed to catch what you were trying to do.  
Jinbe's face instantly flushed up in embarrassment and stuttering quietly.  
"I am sorry, Ma'am. But I can't dan-"  
You cut him off with a soft kiss placed on his lips. With an amused wink you danced off in the middle of your street dancers once again.  
Not even a few seconds after, Jinbe heard a couple of familiar laughs behind him and turned around dazzled. His face flushed even more at the sight of the familiar faces of the Straw-Hats.  
"Naw~ That was just to sweet!" Nami was just aww'ing Jinbe, who was standing in front of him currently. But before anyone was able to say anything else, he picked Luffy up and walked to the nearest bar with him without even saying a single word to him or his crew.  
Luffy himself was hanging around loosely Jinbe's shoulders and smiling brightly up at him once again. "No worries! We won't tell anyone!"  
"He will probably just tell everyone he comes across, until he got enough to eat. I hope that you have enough money with you, Jinbe."  
Sanji was right, probably.  
As Jinbe sat down in embarrassment and hiding his flushed face behind his hands, he didn't notice a very familiar person entering the bar behind him and the straw-hats.


	14. Five times Franky tried to ask Robin out and one time he succeeded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cute cat asking out another one. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Franky, Robin 

Pairing: Franky/Robin

Genre: Comedic, Romance?

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:  
The first time Franky tried to ask Robin out was after a month they have met.  
Franky was instantly rooting for Robin, while Robin herself seemed to be very disinterested in having a relationship. He didn't dress up nicely or something like that. Franky actually never asked a woman out, despite how he acted around them. He was very nervous about doing so. But after a little bit, he decided to quit acting like a boy in his teenage years and just go to her and ask her out. However, Franky didn't calculate on meeting Usopp and Luffy around Robin, which made it actually a bit more difficult to ask her out, since he didn't want anyone to know about it just yet. So it happened just like he thought. Luffy, the dork he was, was launching himself towards Usopp and him, making all of them crash into a room without anything on their bodies broken to his own surprise and relief. Even if he was a Cyborg, he still had human parts too.  
So there he layed now. Under some rubbish and almost starting to cry his eyes out, while Usopp and Luffy were laughing their little asses off.  
Well. Crying didn't help his current state. He just had to wait for the next moment. 

The second time Franky tried to ask Robin out was after the two year time-skip.  
As Robin entered the ship, he was just managing to stare at the woman in front of him. He was in full shock and was frozen completely too because of her stunning beauty. The Robin in front of him was matured in every kind of way. Her amazing personality, her body.  
Oh, yes. How her body matured. He should be careful about not drooling around her. Franky chuckled at his childish thought and just continued to greet her happily. She instantly greeted him back and complimented him on his new body. If he still was able to blush, he blushed madly. He never blushed before, so he wasn't sure if he still had that human feature. But something inside of his mind told him, that he still had it as Robin let out the most adorable giggle he ever heard.  
"Ah- Robin, I was wondering, if you-"  
The next second he was facing the ground with Chopper on him, crying his eyes out in happiness. Franky smiled brightly in happiness at seeing the small Reindeer in front of him again. He had matured too. Mostly his body and skills of what he was able to see. The character of him was still the same.  
Well. Once again he had to wait for the next moment to ask his crush out. 

The third time Franky tried to ask Robin out was on Punk Hazard.  
Franky was happily joking around with Robin and noticed her coughing. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He was instantly worried about the smaller female, who just let out an adorable giggle. "I am just a bit cold." Nothing more was said on the topic from her part. But Franky noticed her shaking and shivering because of the cold and didn't hesitate for a single moment to pull his jacket off and wrap it around Robin, who looked surprised up at him. "Haha! Don't worry about me! My SUPER body will withstand this cold!" He did one of his poses, which made Robin giggle once again. It felt like his heart started to melt, every single time he heard that sweet giggle from her. He would do everything for hearing her giggle again.  
The next second he noticed, that he was looking up at Robin's beautiful body from behind and from pretty far below. It made him blush, but not even another second later he noticed fur on his arms and hands. He gasped loudly out in surprise and stumbled back, landing in the snow in shock. Franky noticed Law's chuckle and glared deadly up at him, which just got him an amused smirk in return. Robin although seemed to be in the same situation as him.  
Franky noticed his chances on asking her out were getting manipulated by some evil genius. Probably just bad luck though. He would need to wait a bit more, until he tried his luck again. 

The fourth time Franky tried to ask Robin out was on Dressrosa.  
Needless to say, he didn't expect this time to be this bad. Getting chased by Doflamingo himself was a new low even for him. It all seemed like a cruel joke for him now. Even though he got to carry his lovely Robin right now and fleeing from this feathery maniac. Dodging wasn't really his strength. But it was needed to 99% by this damn idiot. "SUPER...jump into the ocean!!" And so he did with poor Robin his arms. Even though she was okay, his robotic parts weren't. He was malfunctioning heavily. But he didn't give up. He managed to swim towards the Sunny and jumping on the ship, before collapsing and coughing up water, while his electronic parts, which weren't protected from water were twitching heavily. On some still human parts he was bleeding from Doflamingo's attacks.  
But he didn't care. All he cared about was, that Robin was save and healthy.  
All the time he was passed out in Chopper's doctor-room, he didn't notice, that Robin was sitting besides his bed all the time, hoping that he would wake up soon again. 

The fifth time Franky tried to ask Robin out was on whole cake island.  
This time it hit him even worse, than on Dressrosa. He was heavily injured. Robin even helping him walking. He didn't want her to do so though, so he insisted on walking himself, which ended up in Chopper's doctor-room once again. This time it took way longer for him to recover, while Robin grew increasingly worried about her Cyborg-Friend.  
She was never leaving this room, where he was recovering. Always reading her books besides him, falling asleep in her chair and only came out to eat and drink. It was not really healthy for her herself, but she didn't care.  
All she care about was, that Franky was save and healthy.  
All the time he was passed out in Chopper's doctor-room, he didn't notice, that Robin was there all the time. Doing everything she could, so he was able to wake up soon. 

The sixth time Franky tried to ask Robin out was on the Sunny, right after he woke up.  
He never had another chance like this, so he instantly gripped it. Franky didn't expect anything special to happen. Just a simple answer. But, oh. He was oh so wrong.  
Robin started to cry after he asked her out. He honestly didn't know why. Did he do something wrong?  
The next thing he knew, that their lips were touching each other.  
Franky blinked in surprise and blushed brightly. After a few seconds he got a very careful and light slap on his cheek.  
"I thought, that you would never ask! Yes! Yes, I would love to!"  
Another kiss between only the both of them happened not shortly after, which made both of them smile in glee and happiness.  
After Franky's recovery, both of them told their Captain and their comrades. All of them were happy for them. Some of them were apologizing for standing in their way, after realizing when and where what Franky was about to ask her. Even Law apologized to Franky. But he knew it wasn't sincere. The doctor probably knew it all along.  
All the time, he was to shy to ask Robin. But now he did and he sure was happy.  
SUPER happy.


	15. It's Christmas~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W a i t.   
> This time he goofed himself up pretty good. Christmas with the G5? How did this even happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Zoro, Tashigi, basically everyone from the straw hat pirates, G5 Marines

Pairing: Zoro/Tashigi

Genre: Comedic, Romance?

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:   
Luffy was currently annoying Smoker as far as Zoro was able to see between all of those pirates and marines. And hell, if he meant annoying, he basically meant his captain wanting something from the older marine, which never ended up good. Zoro let out an annoyed sigh and looked around for the other members of their crew. He spotted Usopp and Chopper not far from the Christmas-Tree next to him. Both of them were just stuffing their faces with candy. They would probably get lectured by Nami later on. A smirk escaped his lips as he shook his head in amusement.   
Zoro looked further and spotted Nami, Robin and Sanji together. He was already annoyed, so he didn't bother with them much at all this late evening. They were just talking and drinking some cocktails anyways. He spotted the last member of his crew, who came with them on this little party. It was Franky. The Cyborg was currently sitting on a barrel full of cola, while drinking his favorite soft drink in glee.   
Zoro turned back to face the tree, which was now in front of him and glared deadly up at it. He had to decorate this stupid plant all by himself. They couldn't have gotten a bigger tree, right? He gritted his teeth tightly and kicked some random present, which layed on the ground. Zoro didn't like Christmas at all. He just wanted to relax and sleep for once in peace.   
After a few seconds of staring at the giant tree in front of him, he started decorating it. 

About 1 hour later Zoro was finished doing so and leaning against the trunk. He was so damn exhausted from fighting. But he wasn't allowed to sleep, because he was so "lazy".   
"Lazy my ass.." He was only mumbling quietly to the poor tree. Okay, he was officially insane now.   
"Excuse me?! What did you just say to me!?" Zoro would regonice this female voice from anywhere and looked up with a bored and exhausted expression. "Not in the mood. I am going to get some drink." Of course he was walking in the completely wrong direction. After noticing this Zoro sweared, that he heard Tashigi giggle quietly.   
Not even a few seconds later, the swordsman turned around to face her with an annoyed expression on his face. It didn't seem to surprise the smaller female, though she seemed to grow shyer every second they were facing each other.   
He let out a long sigh and looked down at her. "So why did you follow me?" Tashigi instantly started to get nervous. He noticed it by her mimics pretty easily.   
"I was just making sure, that you wouldn't cause any trouble!" A wide smirk appeared on Zoro's face.   
"So you worried about me, huh?"   
The tone in his voice was teasing her currently. It was downright playful actually.   
"Oh, shut up! I didn't say that!"   
She was starting to blush in embarrassment. 

..How cute.. 

Zoro approached Tashigi slowly and stopped a few inches right in front of her with a light smirk still playing around on his lips. She didn't have any time to react before their lips touched each other rather roughly.   
After a few seconds the swordsman pulled away and pointed up at the mistletoe.   
"Nice to make business with you." He winked playfully down at her and walked away towards his newly decorated Christmas tree. Zoro heard yelling behind him and dodged her attacks easily in amusement.   
To his surprise another pair of lips touched his not soon after. No one else noticed but the two of them though.   
"That was my first and worst kiss ever..!"   
Zoro snorted in amusement at the weak attempt of an insult and just wrapped his arms around Tashigi in a comforting manner. It seemed to work since she relaxed not soon after. 

 

 

 

 

The following day Robin and Franky found them cuddled up together under the Christmas-Tree.


	16. The Piano Girl and the Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Piano girl had some nerves.   
> But it kind of charmed him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Killer, Reader, Kid Pirates

Pairing: Killer/Reader

Genre: Comedic, Romance?

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: Mimi_Lynn 

Request: If I could request a story, could you write a killer x reader?

Story:  
You were humming quietly to the melody on the piano you were currently playing on. It was soothing your nerves, since your shop wasn't really going that well.  
After a little while of playing, you heard the bell of the front door open and spotted several pirates. You were always relatively careful around pirates, since they could be very dangerous.  
You knew that from a first hand experience, which you really didn't want to remember right now.  
Slowly, but surely you walked behind the counter with the best pokerface on you, which they would ever see. One of them started to chuckle. You eyed him up and down curiously.  
From how he is dressed, he had to be the Captain. "Chuckling won't get you anywhere, Sir. Order or leave, please." This statement of you seemed to make him mad for some reason. The  
older pirate grit his teeth tightly and narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!"  
Although you expected a hit from him not soon after, nothing came. No hit, no slice, no weird devil fruit abilities.  
That's when you decided to look up and see a rather handsome looking man. You tilted your head in surprise, without saying anything at all.  
"..You're welcome."  
You blushed brightly in embarrassment and bowed out of pure respect. "My apologize, Sir. I wasn't acting appropriate." The mysterious man waved it off and just pointed out. The captain growled  
lowly and glared deadly back at you, which made you swallow hardly. You went back to cleaning some of the left over dishes until you noticed your savior now sitting by the bar.  
"Can I get you something, Sir?"  
You could feel a smirk on his lips as he spoke, which didn't really reassure your case. For all you knew right now was that he could just kill you any second. The mask he wore, hid his whole face, so you weren't able to see anything at all of the man.  
"..Just a beer would be nice. Thanks."  
Not even a few seconds later you put a glass of beer down in front of him and tilted your head curiously. "..That was Kid, right?"  
You heard a chuckle escaping his lips. "So you know my Captain, huh?" 

'Uh-Oh.. Dangerous territory..' 

"..I..uh..I.."  
You were beyond nervous. You didn't know what to say or do. You just stuttered incoherent things, which not even you were able to understand. Just then he placed his index-finger against your own lips to silent you. It worked perfectly fine, since you quit babbling around immediately. You were shaking like a leaf, wondering what you did wrong. 

Would you die now?  
Probably not.  
Would he kill you?  
..That's actually the same thing as before, so probably a no too. 

You were taken in surprise as he suddenly jumped on top of the bar table and down in front of you, which made you instantly back away from him.  
"Ah..I..If you kill me, they'll know who did it..!"  
He was shoving you against the wall behind you easily, which made you squeak out loudly in shock. You hugged your own body tightly and were shaking like a leaf in fear. Not a single second later, he was caging you in with his arms, his blades able to just slide out and kill you in the blink of an eye.  
You felt small in front of him. Very small to be exact.  
The next thing you noticed were a pair of lips against your own and the mysterious man being in front of the exit of your little bar. He was staring right at you and you were staring back, until you moved in front of the bar counter.  
He seemed to have vanished.  
You fastly ran out of your bar and hoped to see him again. You looked around fastly and pouted quietly as you didn't spot him anymore.  
"..It was nice meeting you."  
You looked instantly to were the familiar voice of the stranger came from and nodded in agreement.  
"Can I have your name?"  
He seemed to think about your request.  
"..Killer. That is my name."  
You smiled shyly up at the pirate.  
"Y/N! That's my name!"  
You heard another low chuckle coming from the pirate.  
"..Well then. Our ways separate here for a little while." 

'..Wait for me..' 

He vanished into thin air and left you stunned behind.  
"Wait for me?"  
Did you just imagine that? No, why would you?  
You touched your lips and felt a blush creeping up your cheeks.  
You walked in your little bar, but didn't see a certain pirate, who was watching you from their ship. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'..Killer, huh? ..I am at a loss for words.'


	17. Cat's are dangerous too. Did you forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats are cute, but dangerous.   
> You forgot again, didn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Rob Lucci, Reader

Pairing: Rob Lucci/Reader

Genre: Comedic, Romance?

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: Mimi_Lynn

Request: I was wondering if I could request a Rob Lucci x reader short? If it could be a short from when he was in Water 7 and romantic?

Story:   
"Lucci! Lucci! Lucci!" You were yelling for your boyfriend since a few minutes already, while you were walking through Water 7 in curiosity. You weren't even supposed to be in Water 7, since Lucci forbid you to do so. But like the rebellious Teenager you were, you ignored his orders completely. You just wanted to see your boyfriend.   
Nothing wrong with that now, right?   
At least not in your little mind.   
Not even a few seconds later you heard light footsteps coming from behind you, which made you turn around instantly. You were cautious since your boyfriend was non other then the Rob Lucci from Water 7.   
To say the least, he had a very..bad reputation in the eyes of many infamous pirates. That was one of the many reasons he even considered to avoid and ignore you for a little while, which he did much to your dismay. But you two grew closer and closer over the years you knew each other.   
As you got out of your deep thoughts you noticed that Lucci was standing right in front of you with a not so amused facial expression present on his face. You rubbed your neck nervously and giggled quietly in embarrassment.   
"Hi Lucci? I just missed you? You were gone already for a few weeks.."   
His unamused expression lightened up a bit to even the point, where you were able to see a light smirk on his lips. You started to pout playfully and crossed your arms in protest.   
"That's not funny, Lucci!" He chuckled quietly and picked you up all of a sudden.   
"You never learn, do you?"   
You stuck your tongue up at him and giggled happily back.   
"What do you think, kitten?" You just loved to tease him as much as he loved to tease you.   
He rolled his eyes playfully at your teasing question and jumped up on a building with you in his arms. You looked around in awe.   
It was beautiful up here! You could see all of Water 7 from here, much to your own happiness and glee.   
Your smile brightened up as you leaned your body into his chest in relaxation. 

After a few minutes of him and you just being cuddled up in one another, you heard your boyfriend sigh lowly and quietly, which made you look up at him once again in worry. "Is something wrong kitten?"   
He opened one eye to look down at your smaller frame and let out another, but louder sigh.   
"It's nothing, kitty cat."   
He tried to lighten up the mood, but you still knew that something was troubling him. You sat up and climbed right on top of his belly with your arms gripping tightly on his shoulders to get your boyfriend's attention.   
"Lucci. No games right now. I am seriously worried about you."   
Your statement seemed to amuse him, since he actually laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around you protectively.   
"..I am just worried, that I might loose you."   
"Loose me?"   
You were perplex at his sudden confession, but were evenly happy too about it.   
"..That you.. Well. I am..worried, that you might not be interested in me anymore."   
You were tilting your head in amusement at this and kissed him deeply in happiness. 

"You big Doof. I will never ever leave you. I love you and that will never change, Kitten."   
He gave you another kiss with a small smile on his lips.   
"I love you too, Kitty Cat."   
He couldn't stop worrying about his beautiful girlfriend though, but he would do anything for her.   
He loved her after all as much as he loved Hattori.   
No, even more than Hattori. And that is saying something.   
He smirked in amusement at his thoughts and fell asleep not soon after with his girlfriend asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to thank Mimi_Lynn for their support with this little book of shorts. :) If it wasn't for them and you all who keep reading them, this book would probably be already abandoned or deleted in the worst case.   
> Thank you all so much. <3 <3


	18. A light in the wet Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Aokiji/Kuzan, Akainu/Sakazuki, Kizaru/Borsalino

Pairing: -

Genre: Comedic

Additional Warnings: Swearing, Threats, Violence

Requester: Wants to stay anonym

Request: Could you maybe make a story out of the three admirals? You know! As they were kids! 

Story:  
"I SAID, THAT I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID BOOK!"  
"You say that every single week and then I find it somewhere around the house completely burnt up!"  
Borsalino wore his typical smile on his lips, as Sakazuki and Kuzan were fighting the sixth time for this day. "Now, now, now! Let's not be violent! There is a logical reason for all of this!" He was still trying to be nice, even if this specific fight was already going on for an hour. He simply stepped between them as both of them started to activate their Devil Fruit abilities and shoved both of them away from each other.  
Since he was the oldest out of the three, he had to act similiar to a father. At least he thought so to himself and since his abilities were currently stronger than from his younger friends, he still needed to protect them, even if they protested against it. Mostly Sakazuki that is.  
In the blink of an eye, both kids were laying defeated on the ground, groaning in pain and exhaustion. Borsalino took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh as he looked out of one of the windows they had. It wasn't very pretty outside. He liked the city more, but since they had to hide from the marines currently, they had to hide somewhere not overrun with other people. They had to get stronger, all of them. Or they would never make it far in life or even survive the next few years.  
A few hours after Kuzan and Sakazuki were still out cold, Borsalino decided to walk outside. Just a few steps, nothing more. He wanted to look around for any potential dangers around them.  
But as he looked around he didn't find anything, much to his relief. The boy really didn't know if he could handle a battle currently, since he used up his powers almost completely from his last fight against the marines. 

Borsalino didn't even flinch as he heard light footsteps and small arms wrapped around him from behind. He let out a quiet huff and tilted his head a bit to get a look at the kid behind him. Of course it was Kuzan. The child could really be lazy at times and seem cold to people, who didn't know him. But Borsalino knew, that the kid had a very soft spot, which could end up getting him killed somewhen.  
He shook his head, not wanting to think about it currently. The older child turned around to Kuzan and kneeled down in front of him with a kind smile placed on his lips.  
"What is wrong? Hm?" Borsalino heard a quiet sob escape the little kid, but nontheless he still smiled kindly down at him, listening openly to his worries.  
"I..It's just.. I found..my book.." Kuzan's voice was nothing but a mere whisper currently, but the older kid understood it despite having some difficulties. "It's..burnt..!" Tears were falling down from the small child's cheeks and slowly dripping on the ground between them.  
After a few minutes he managed to calm Kuzan down and walk back to their little house with him. They were talking about how his training was going. Borsalino tried his best to change the theme from the little kid's books. He knew exactly how much they meant to his little friend. 

 

A few days later a new book was placed on Kuzan's nightstand. Borsalino stood hidden behind the doorframe, smiling kindly as the smaller kid started to read his new book in glee and happiness. Sakazuki was taken care of too.  
A quiet chuckle escaped Borsalino's lips as he glanced outside to the kid, who was already exhausted from training so much.  
The oldest kid walked outside, a bright smile on his lips and chuckled freely and openly down at Sakazuki.  
"Already exhausted? If it's so easy for you to steal something with your abilities, this should be a mere run through the woods."  
Borsalino turned away from the kid, walking to the shadow of a tree and sitting down there while watching his training.  
Although he didn't notice the deadly glare he received from Sakazuki and the kind smile Kuzan returned to him from his window.  
Borsalino didn't care about the anger and hate he got. He knew what he was doing. He was protecting them.  
It was all happening to their own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so long offline.  
> I had to study for my exams. :)


	19. The man who resisted the snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)   
> I wasn't updating anything in a few months and I really do have to apologize. I have much to learn and study currently. :)

Characters: Luffy, Hancock

Pairing: -

Genre: Comedic 

Additional Warnings: Trauma 

Requester: Wants to stay anonym 

Request: Could you do something cute and funny with Luffy and Hancock? I love both of them so damn much y'know!

Story:   
"Hammock!!"   
It was the familiar voice that startled the princess and took her completely off guard.   
Not even a single second later arms and legs were wrapped tightly around her whole body, making her almost unable to move.   
She knew who it was, there was only one man who would do something so reckless to another person who could easily kill him.   
A light blush sneaked it's way up her cheeks as she looked back to meet the pirate's eyes.   
They were always so bright and happy despite how cruel this world could be.   
She knew he experienced the best and worst moments this world could offer. She herself had some traumatic experiences too, but she wouldn't even dare to compare it to another person. 

It felt shorter than it should have. Him suddenly letting go of her and leaving her left a little bit sad inside.   
She indeed had some romantic feelings for the much younger male.   
But the princess already came long before to the conclusion, that the man she adored and loved so much didn't have such feelings for any female or male person. 

Her little crush soon vanished on Monkey D. Luffy and they became great friends. Although he still did some very...questionable things.   
He just treated everyone how they deserved to be treated, including her.   
She admired how easily he was able to do that. Maybe there was a little bit of envy besides admiration too. 

Who knew?   
Only Boa Hancock of course. But she would never even dare to tell something like that in the first place. 

"Hammcock? Are you coming?" 

He was laughing his signature laughter and she bursted out into a fit of giggles, following him on his ship and taking a seat with his crew. She kind of felt like a mother to these young people.   
And damn if she ever has to protect this little crew she will.   
Even if her life depended on it.


	20. Suggestions?

Hello!   
Author speaking here!   
I just wanted to ask if anyone of you wanted to read anything specific? I currently don't have many ideas for any One Piece Shorts and would really appreciate   
some suggestions.   
I just wanted to inform you about this.   
Anyways.   
Have a nice day/night! :D


	21. Sassy meets Sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid meets an equally sassy person, which almost shocks him into keeping quiet completely.   
> But Kid wouldn't be Kid without his attitude.   
> Even if his attitude was a bit more quiet as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Kid, Reader, Kid Pirates

Pairing: Kid, Reader

Genre: Comedic, Romance

Additional Warnings: Swearing, Violence, Sexual talk 

Requester: Jellybean 

Request: A tomboy/feisty girl x Kid would be awesome .3. 

Story:   
You just couldn't keep yourself out of trouble, could you?   
This time you just had to keep talking with your filthy mouth of yours which ended up in a   
massacre. Literally a massacre.   
You made one of the worst Generation Pirates angry. 

Not that you cared though. You could take care of yourself and demonstrated it with your   
fighting skills as well. You weren't just a silly, random girl who just teased other pirates and pissed them off.   
Oh no. You were Y/N L/N. A quiet famous bounty hunter from the Grand Line. You are able   
to catch 700 Million Berry Pirates. Although you were famous, no one knew how you looked   
like. This was a great advantage in your personal opinion. 

How will someone dodge a blow from someone they've never even seen?   
Well, this question was answered today.   
They simply didn't. They endured your punches and just dodged occasionally.   
And this someone was the infamous Eustass 'Captain' Kid.   
A guy who was almost only bragging about how powerful he and his crew was. It was quiet true to say the least. You were impressed as well.   
He brought up quiet a though fight for not even a 700 Million Berry Pirate. You had to struggle a bit to catch him without his crew. But now he finally layed in front of your feet, defeated.   
You yourself plopped down on the ground exhausted. This fight with him was quiet something. Something pretty difficult to win, but you did it nonetheless, which just boosted your ego into the infinite. 

"Could you shut your pie hole for a moment?!"   
You were yelling down at the taller pirate in front of you. He was just talking about some useless thing you weren't caring about.   
That actually ended up in him glaring up at you with a sly grin on his lips.   
This wouldn't end all to well. He meant trouble.   
"Did your younger sister make your Make-Up Dude? It really looks like someone screwed it up hard time." You were snickering in amusement and yelling out in sudden surprise as you felt yourself being pulled down.   
"Shithead!"   
You were muffling curses into the ground. At this point both of you were laying on the ground, not being able to move at all.   
"What's your fucking name Babe?"   
The question took you by surprise, but you answered nonetheless.   
"Y/N.. Y/N L/N. Pleasure to meet ya."   
A shit eating grin was plastered across his face.   
"Kid~ Eustass Kid~ You should remember the name because you'll be screaming it soon enough~"   
You were returning the same grin to him as well.   
"Oh Hun~ I would be honored~ On second thought I can't scream your name, if I can't even see your little guy down there~"   
You winked at him playfully for which you got a very loud swearing cloud thrown your way.

Both of you waited for someone to come, most likely Kid's Crew, to help you two up.   
Though none of you knew that it would take literate hours for them to find the both of you.


	22. Dark Flamingo and Dark Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl met a dark flamingo on her way to insanity.   
> The flamingo saved the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Reader, Corazon, Doflamingo

Pairing: Reader, Corazon

Genre: Drama, Comedic, Romance

Additional Warnings: Trauma, Violence, Swearing

Requester: Suisen

Request: A kind looked sweet girl but actually a sadistic cure inside X Corasan  
I really want to see Corasan get Doflamingo back to the good side. But he didn’t. So this one would be like he knew she’s evil but he changed her. Something like that would be awesome.  
I love drama and with a little fluff. Lol

Story:   
You were the sweet girl in your celestial dragon's family. The perfect, adorable girl. Your family was always telling   
you what to do. What to make of your life. To marry rich. To just obey him and him alone. You just had to clean, nothing more. Since your parents said that all a future wife had to do was honor her husband. 

You halfway agreed with your parents.   
But you thought that a relationship had to be about love and respect. Not that one would have to work non stop and the other just watch the house non stop. That sounded pretty boring in your ears and it really was as well. 

That's exactly why you started to fight with boys and girls alike. Just throwing your fists in fights was so thrilling for you. Giving you some kind of kick.   
Your parents had to find out about it of course and scolded you pretty harshly.   
As you told them that you wanted to go out in the sea, they were furious.   
And at the time you told them that you ate some kind of weird fruit and wanted to be a pirate, they kicked you out. 

 

That happened all about a year or two ago. You stopped counting the days of when they kicked you out and started to count the days of your survival on the streets.   
Theft, Torture, Murder and so much more was occurring daily. Not with you luckily.   
You were mastering your Devil Fruit Abilities pretty well.   
Ten Ten No Mi.   
Heaven Heaven Fruit translated.   
That was it's name. You didn't know what type it was.   
But it was very powerful in your eyes.   
You were able to control the sky itself, making it possible to control the sea as well. Not only that. You were even able control the temperature itself and probably a few things more as well which you didn't discover yet. 

You were under the people who killed others for survival and sometimes just for the sick pleasure itself. It even seemed to consume you at times.   
After a certain incident which happened not even a few days ago, you met the clumsy man who was walking right beside you. 

He had saved you after you broke down on your knees, your entire body covered almost spot free in blood. You had gone on a rampage. Someone had dragged you off to a side street back then. You had escaped them with their blood on your hands.   
Then the feeling kicked in. You wanted more.   
More blood shed. More agony. You wanted them to suffer. To hear their begging.   
And you did. You heard it all. 

But your strength came to an end after a few hours of rampaging.   
That's when more people arrived. Pirates you assumed. They probably were planning to attack you. But the man, Corazon, saved you. You were forever in his debt. Even if he told you that it had been nothing. 

You just shook your head at him, telling him that you would stay by his side until he died. 

Sadly that moment would come sooner than both of you anticipated by his own brother's hands.


	23. Corazon's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazon has a little talk with Law while they were on the search for a nice hospital. He tells Law how he lost his father, emotions break through Corazon's pokerface.   
> But he was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Corazon/Rosinante, Doflamingo, Law 

Pairing: -

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Swearing, Violence 

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:   
It was a loud noise for a kid like me. I've seen people die before, felt sad for them as well. But that sadness wasn't able to compare to what I felt right now.   
Although it wasn't only sadness that I was feeling currently. 

Anger

Hatred 

Confusion 

I was overwhelmed with all of these emotions. I didn't know what to think back then. Doflamingo was engulfed with pure rage and hatred. Even a kid like me could sense that. He was and still is a Psychopath.   
I still remember the moment as he took a knife and sliced our fathers head off. He had some troubles of course since he wasn't that strong as a kid.   
I was just able to stare at him, at my older brother. 

The blood on his hands.   
His soul, stained.   
Enraged   
Madness 

I didn't look at my brother anymore, this being in front of me was a monster.   
A threat to mankind. 

I knew it already since I can remember him. Something had always been off about my older brother.   
I just wasn't able to figure it out until now.   
I was walking beside him, to Mary Joa. There was so much more rage in his eyes as they rejected him and me to come back to live as Celestial Dragons. I knew that he wanted to murder them all, but I kept quiet. I always did. It was for the better. 

Not even a few days or weeks after I fled from Doflamingo's manipulative grasp towards a Marine Base outside the city. They took me in.   
I was gone for countless of years. But I came back, infiltrating my older brother's crew to gather information.   
It worked so far, until I met you.   
You crushed my little plans into pieces.   
But I am not even upset about it since I wouldn't even be able to meet you, if it wasn't for my brother. 

 

I am grateful, Law.


	24. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question to you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.   
> Enjoy either way please. :)

Good day/night everyone! 

It would be really helpful if you could tell me what you want to read next since I really don't have any ideas currently anymore.   
I will get to the requests as soon as possible as well.   
I promise you. :) 

Have a nice week,   
~Author~


	25. Cold Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been rather cold lately.   
> He felt just completely cold.   
> Probably just the weather, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Kaku

Pairing: -

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: None

Requester: Alana

Request: I don't see much about the giraffe man, Kaku. I would love to read more things with him in it since he’s my favorite. Doesn’t really matter what, just as long as it has Kaku.

Story:   
It had been a few months since the incident in Water 7 and it really hit Kaku heavily. He never could have imagined to loose to such..imbeciles.   
A bottle of alcohol was placed right in front of him on the bar counter. It was probably his 7th bottle or something. Not like he cared currently.   
The establishment he was sitting in was very old and worn down as well but it served one of the finest liquor he ever tasted before. It reminded him of this pirate quiet a bit.   
The one who beat him. Zoro, the pirate hunter.   
He had no idea how a pirate hunter would have ended up to be something as low as a pirate, the exact same thing he was hunting. But this wasn't the issue currently.   
Kaku's eyes narrowed as he took another swig of the bottle. His throat was already sore from drinking that much alcohol, forcing out a cough of him every now and then.   
After he emptied the beverage, he slammed it down against the stained bar counter, smashing it in the process.   
Countless of shards were littered everywhere as he looked around. Kaku noticed his reflection in one of the shards and stared at it with an unreadable expression on his face.   
He looked really different than before since he really let him go after his defeat.   
His hair had grown out quiet a bit, his clothes were completely torn and ripped apart as well while he himself had stubbles from a newly grown beard. He had be shaving it every now and then, but didn't care all to much about it.   
After slamming money on the counter, he stood up and shakingly made his way out of the establishment. Kaku took a step out as a cool wave of fresh air hit him, making him shiver in coldness.   
He slowly walked down a dirty pathway, not having a goal in mind of where to go exactly. He just wanted to get his mind off of things for now before going back to his training.   
After walking for a good hour, he ended up on a cliff with a barely visible smile decorating his lips.   
The salty smell of the sea invading his nostrils and calming him down quiet well.   
Kaku sat down, letting his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff and looked up towards the stars with a quiet sigh.   
He felt nothing but coldness clawing at his skin, trying to get through to his bones as well. 

It had been a cold summer night ever since he got defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked and enjoyed this little short Alana.   
> And everyone else who comes across it too of course. :)


	26. The bird, the lion and the giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucci has been put in quiet a difficult situation with a certain Doflamingo who should be locked behind bars for good.   
> Kaku finds out and is worried for his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Lucci, Doflamingo, Kaku 

Pairing: Slight Lucci/Kaku

Genre: Drama, Comedic

Additional Warnings: -

Requester: Mimi_Lynn

Request: Can I request something with Lucci in it? Fluff, smut or whatever you want! Maybe something going with the current time with them at Marie?

Story:   
It's been quiet a while since Lucci had gone out of the conference room and towards his own room which the celestial dragons prepared for them.   
It was rather kind of them to say the least.   
Not that Kaku cared though. He found all of the celestial dragons just completely annoying and disgusting. He rarely wanted to have to do anything for or with them.   
Currently he was worrying about Lucci quiet a bit. The devil fruit user had been on his transponder snail very often in the last few weeks.   
This time had been the longest.   
He was in his room since at least an hour or two with Kaku getting increasingly worried with every second which passed until he had enough and walked down the brightly   
lit hallway towards Lucci's room. His room was on the other side of the building where all their rooms were placed. A few meters before Lucci's room he already heard some   
frantic yelling on his friend's part. The other voice had a playful undertone in it, which sounded much more sadistic currently if he listened more closely to it. He leaned his   
head against his dear friend's door, starting to eavesdrop on the conversation Lucci was having. 

"I already told you, Lucci. Do your part of the deal and nothing will happen. But if you don't do your part of the deal.." 

The next parts were almost choked down completely. Kaku was able to hear almost nothing vocally anymore.   
But he knew the voice from the transponder snail quiet well. 

Donquixote Doflamingo. 

That couldn't be the case though. That maniac was locked away. He shouldn't be able to contact anyone at all.   
Not a second to early or to late Kaku bursted into the room and took the transponder snail away from him, ending the call almost instantly.   
Kaku started yelling at his close friend. Incoherent words. Lucci wasn't able to understand a single thing and just listened calmly to everything the   
upset hybrid said.   
Lucci let out a quiet annoyed sigh and wrapped his arms around the taller man, which seemed to calm him down. 

"Shut up. You're to noisy. Like always.." 

Lucci felt a cold liquid hitting his head, knowing that Kaku was crying and gave his friend a reassuring smile that nothing was wrong and that he just needed to   
settle some things from his older days.   
Kaku believed him, knowing that it wasn't true at all but he couldn't do anything against it since he knew that Lucci would never tell him the truth.   
Mainly not to worry him.   
A long and sad sigh escaped the giraffe hybrid's lips as he looked away and nodded at his statement. 

 

He got out of the lion's grip and left the room without a word. 

Maybe it was for the better to not having told Kaku the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. :)


	27. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer had a crush.   
> She crushed his heart into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Killer, Kid

Pairing: Killer/Random Girl

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: Mimi_Lynn

Request: And if I could make a second request, maybe a AU killer story? I love him!! But he doesn’t get much love

Story:   
It had been a few months since Killer started to work at this specific coffee shop. He had been running into that one girl since quiet a while as well. Things happened fastly and he fell for her completely.   
His friend, Kid, promptly found out about his new little crush and started to tease him about it. It even went so far as him trying to set up a date for them, which Killer found out before Kid's plan got set into motion, much to his relief.   
It would have only embarrassed him and he would never have to courage to face that one girl ever again.   
Luckily enough he found a new job in this coffee shop and like fortune wants it, his crush didn't live far away either.   
They had been meeting each other every single day since about two months and had been dating since about one month.   
He was feeling like the happiest and luckiest man alive. 

It didn't last long though. 

The girl he had been dating for barely a month got caught cheating with another male person by him.   
Caught red handed. She tried to deny the accusations. No, she tried to deny the facts which were layed down right in front of him. So many excuses were made that day. So many pleadings and beggings as well.   
But as much as he wanted to forgive her, he couldn't.   
It would be better that way. 

He was smiling to himself as he cleaned the counter. Killer was still heartbroken and sad of course, but he was trying his best to avoid thinking about her and the happy times they had for now. It hurt him so much whenever he thought about it.   
Tears slipped out of his eyes, ran down his cheeks and fell on top of the freshly cleaned counter. 

 

Fuck it. 

Fuck it so much. 

 

He missed her so damn much and he couldn't deny it.


	28. Dark Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finally gets his love.   
> But does his love want him as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Marco, Reader

Pairing: Marco/Reader

Genre: Drama

Additional Warnings: Swearing

Requester: Al

Request: Could you do a dark/yandere marco x reader their are none of that type out their I would appreciate it if you could do that

Story:   
He hated every little inch of it. Of his precious little Y/N spending more time with their friends than him.   
Oh, and to top it all off, they got a boyfriend. Not any boyfriend, their first one.   
He had been furious as he found out about it and almost smashed his furniture at home into countless   
of bits. But he calmed down not sooner or later and figured out a plan.   
Y/N would be all his if her so called 'boyfriend' just completely vanished just like their little friends. 

It had been a few weeks since his plan got set in motion and it worked perfectly well. Sometimes he   
thought that it went even a bit to smoothly for it to work with him getting away as well.   
But his sweet little Y/N came to him not even a single day later after their 'boyfriend' dissapeared, crying   
their eyes out and their worries as well. He was annoyed listening to Y/N's rambling about all of their   
friends dissapearing. But his mood improved instantly after they mentioned how glad they were that   
Marco was still with them and didn't dissapear as well without a word. 

After the incidents they were hanging out a lot more and Marco himself got more protective and possessive   
towards them.   
After a few months they had started to date and everything went downhill for Y/N right after they did. Marco   
didn't let them out of their house anymore without him and didn't even allow them to call someone without   
him controlling every single phone call. He had started to be quiet abusive as well but claimed that it had   
been necessary for their love to flourish. It was nothing but lies to Y/N. Marco was delusional and irrational.   
Once Y/N tried to get away, Marco had turned full on psychopathic.   
It didn't even take him one hour to catch up to them and force them back to their house.   
After beating them senselessly, Marco wrapped them into a tight hug until both of them fell asleep. 

 

Maybe Y/N shouldn't have gone to Marco when their boyfriend and friends vanished.   
Maybe it would have been better that way.   
It probably would have been.


End file.
